The present invention relates to a method for differentiating between background and foreground in images or films of a scenery recorded by an electronic camera. The invention relates in addition to a method for replacing the background in recorded images of films of a scenery whilst maintaining the foreground.
In order to separate objects or persons recorded by a camera, who/which are standing one in front of the other in an actual scene and consequently mutually hide each other, various methods exist according to the state of the art. The most widely used method is hereby chroma-keying which has been used for a long time and in which the background in the actual scene has a definite colour which does not occur in the foreground objects. By means of simple colour analysis of the recorded image, this background can then be detected and separated from the foreground. It is disadvantageous with this method that the background in the actual scene must be present in a definite colour, which is not achievable in many situations.